La Bibliothèque
by LauraRoslinAdama
Summary: Bill devient une Bibliothèque, et ça n'a pas que des inconvénients.


**Hey tous le monde ! Encore une petite traduction, l'histoire d'origine est de RoslinFan. **

**Comme d'habitude BSG ne m'appartient pas, ainsi que les personnages.**

**Enjoy !:D**

Bill était assis dans son sofa. Il avait terminé son quart de travail au CIC, avait terminé ses dossiers et lisait désormais un livre. Alors qu'il venait de bien s'installer, quelqu'un frappa à sa trappe.

Il pensa aux possibilités : Laura n'était pas à bord aujourd'hui. Tigh n'aurait pas prit la peine de frapper. Lee n'aurait pas prit la peine de venir le voir. Il ne voyait pas quelqu'un d'autre. « Entrez. »

Les cheveux rouges et les talons qui rentrèrent lui dirent qu'il avait eu tord. Parfois, c'était bon d'avoir tord. « Madame la Présidente. » Il espéra qu'il ne paraissait pas aussi surprit. Elle frotta son visage. « Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

« Bonjour, Bill. J'espère ne pas te déranger. »

Son sourire et son ton lui montrèrent qu'elle n'allait pas bien. C'était un de ces moments. « Tu ne me dérange jamais, Laura. Assis-toi. »

Elle s'assit à côté de lui sur le sofa, son corps se détendit lorsqu'elle rencontra les coussins.

« Tu vas bien, Laura ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Juste un des ces jours. Tu sais ? »

« Oui. »

Elle fit un geste vers le livre sur ses genoux. « Tu en avais un comme ça aussi, non ? »

Il hocha la tête. « J'ai vu mieux. »

« Tu veux m'en parler ? »

« Pas vraiment. Tout est dans les journaux, mais laissons l'Amiral et la Présidente en dehors de la pièce. »

Elle sourit. « Quel désordre avec lequel vont se retrouver nos assistants demain ? »

« Rien d'insurmontable. »

« Hmm. Tu as beaucoup de foie en eux. »

« La Présidente l'a gagné. »

Elle toucha son bras. « L'Amiral aussi. » Elle soupira. « Je suis sur que tu t'es souvenu que je n'étais pas à bord aujourd'hui. » Il hocha la tête et elle continua. « Je suis arrivés dans mes quartiers pour me relaxer pour la nuit, et là je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais plus de livre. »

« C'est terrible. »

« Je sais. J'allais me forcer à dormir et te demander un livre demain, mais je n'avais pas envie de dormir. »

« Tu avais besoin de lire. »

« Oui. Exactement. »

« Je connais ce sentiment. »

« Hmm. Je savais que tu comprendrais. »

« Et qu'en est-il de Dark Day ? Tu l'as déjà fini ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Non, je ne l'ai pas fini. »

Il hocha la tête. « Moi non plus. »

Il se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque, il revient quelque seconde plus tard, un livre à la main. Il lui tendit alors qu'il reprenait sa place sur le canapé. « Je vais faire une exception pour toi. C'est un prêt. »

Elle sourit. « Tu me le prête ? »

« Ouais, je te le prête. Je suppose que si je te donne tous mes livres, vu à quel point tu aimes la lecture, je me retrouverais sans livre. »

Elle prit son bras alors qu'elle riait. « C'est probablement vrai. »

Elle s'appuya contre sa poitrine et il passa son bras autour de son épaule. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé devenir bibliothécaire, » dit-il.

« Je ne sais pas Bill. Je t'aurais bien vu travailler dans une librairie ou une bibliothèque à Caprica dans une autre vie. Sans doute pendant ta retraite. »

« Ah oui ? Et toi alors ? »

« J'enseignerais à nouveau. Peut être de la peinture. »

« Plus de politique pour toi ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas si tu vas me croire mais je n'ai jamais aimé la politique. J'ai toujours essayé de m'en sortir. »

« Et c'est arrivé. »

« Oui. » Elle soupira, se rapprochant encore plus de lui.

« De la peinture ? »

« J'adorais ça. Je ne pensais pas être mauvaise d'ailleurs. Puis j'ai arrêté. »

« Lorsque tu as quitté l'enseignement ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « J'ai changé ma vie et pas en mieux. »

Il embrassa son front. « Tout ce que tu as fais, de bien ou de mal … cela t'a amené ici … avec moi. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit sur Kobol ? »

« Tu as dis beaucoup de choses. »

Il sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau. « Tu veux que je te le dise à nouveau, n'est ce pas ? »

Elle fredonna. Il ne savait pas si c'était le fait qu'elle était dans ses bras ou si c'était le fait qu'il lui faisait ses louanges. Il allait lui donner les deux à la fois. Il attrapa la main qu'il y avait sur sa poitrine, la serrant fort. « Chaque jour avec toi est un cadeau. »

Elle se retourna vers lui. «Tu n'as pas dis ça la dernière fois. »

« C'est ce que je voulais dire, cependant. »

Elle posa son livre sur la table, le plaçant à côté de Dark Day. « Je me sens mieux qu'après une bonne lecture, en faite. »

Elle le chevaucha doucement, mettant ses deux jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches, s'asseyant sur lui. Elle l'embrassa tendrement. Elle ne l'avait jamais embrassé avant. C'était bien plus que les baisers chaste qu'il lui avait déjà donné. Il gémit son nom lorsque leurs langues se trouvèrent. Il la rapprocha encore plus de lui, alors que c'était elle qui contrôlait le rythme.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre de l'air, il dit. « Et maintenant ? »

Elle renifla. « Je pensais que c'était assez évident. »

« Quand dois-tu partir ? »

Elle sourit. « Je ne pars pas. J'ai une réunion tôt demain matin. Et je ne veux pas faire deux voyages. »

Cela lui plaisait beaucoup. Il sourit.

Elle se leva, afin qu'il puisse descendre du canapé. Il se pencha vers la table et pris son livre. Devant ses sourcils haussés, elle haussa les épaules. « Je pense que je lirais plus tard. »

Elle prit sa main et l'emmena vers la chambre, tout en souriant. La bibliothèque préteuse était en faite une très bonne idée.


End file.
